Aleksandar King
by Xochi Raccoon
Summary: When witches attempt to summon the great vampire Aleksandar King from a parallel universe, they fail. But what they don't know is that they did bring someone in. Twins Kyo and Momiji Mitsunari have no idea what's going on when they end up in the Soul Eater world without warning. KidxMaka elements to come!


**Momiji-sempai: Hello everyone! I see you! Well not really…Anyway, it looks like Kyo and Momiji will be going to Shibusen! Isn't that exciting?…I love Soul Eater. Anyway! I'd like to say that in the normal series, I think the characters are around 13 or 14 and then Tsubaki and Liz are around 15 or 16 but in our story we've bumped them up a few years but we still come in early in the series. Tee hee hee~ ~Any out of character moments can be attributed to them being a few years older~**

**Kyo-chan: Yo yo Soul Eater fans! (I asume that's why you're reading this right?) ANYWAY!~ I don't really know what to write right here because Momiji pretty much covered it all 3 She's a hog… But, this is an RP turned fanfic!~ so, KidxMaka won't really come for another couple of chapters… 3 just figured I'd let you know… so don't go posting right away that "THIS ISN'T MAKAxKID!" crap =.=**

It was a windy night somewhere in Romania where the local witches' guild was out having a mass; all the witches were chanting in unison. They were trying to summon something that required more power that even combined they could not muster: a very popular vampire from a parallel universe. With the vampire on their side they would not have to fear anyone from Shibusen—sans the shinigami, but he had trapped himself in Death City. After hours of chanting they had exhausted their powers and had to stop for the night despite not seemingly to have accomplished anything.

~*(Meanwhile in Columbus, Ohio)*~

The Mitsunari twins were all dressed up and on their way to a Halloween party. In this case they happened to be wearing almost identical witch costumes; Kyo's dress was dark purple and Momiji's was yellow. The shape of the dresses was pretty simple, just short scraggly looking things with long jagged-cut sleeves accented with a thick black band around their waist. They had the stereotypical cone shaped black witches hats and pointy toed boots. The leggings they wore were striped with black and the respective color of their dress. Their orange hair was slightly curled and fell elegantly about half way down their backs. The only thing out of place with their costumes were the overnight bags that they were carrying with them; they were tattered looking pink bags embroidered with their names stitched in flowing black letters and the image of a teddy bear awaiting a hug underneath.

Kyo tugged at the bottom of her short dress a little, their pervy brother, Ryu, had picked out the costumes without consulting them. "I don't think that witches should feel 'sexy.' I mean, what kind of witch with boils and big noses would want to feel like this?" She went on describing the only type of witch she knew; green skinned, ugly looking...Kyo doesn't get out much.

When the twins finally got to the party they were quite welcomed. They were basically the outcast at their school but they weren't completely hated—also everyone in the class was welcome to attend this particular event.

Momiji made a mental note to look up what sort of mutation would cause witches to have ugly green skin, politely greeted the girl who was hosting this little gathering, and looked around to see who else had arrived already. The twins' socially awkward brother, Toshi, had insisted that they arrive right on time and so the only other person there was the girl's best friend who was helping decorate.

"Anything we can do to help?" Momiji offered.

"No it's alright, you can just hang out over there. You would just slow everything down," the girl hosting the party scoffed not giving a second thought to the twins' feelings. As she was a main contestant for homecoming queen, one would think that she would put more effort into making sure her guest stay happy…but this was clearly not the case.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea," Kyo said, setting her things in a corner. "I know Toshi said that the reason he wasn't liked in school was because he didn't talk and socialize, but we're not going to end up bad like him, right? If we just stayed away from all the mean people?"

"Even if we don't have much in common with her," Momiji said phrasing it carefully so she wouldn't have to worry too much about keeping quiet, "this is going to be a big party so they'll be plenty of people to talk to later." She then pulled out her phone and sent a text to Ryu assuring him that they made it to the party in one piece. Ryu didn't really care if they made it or not, but looking like he cares usually impressed whatever girl he was with so he insist that they keep texting him.

The twins sat there for about 20 minutes without saying a word, until someone else finally arrived. It bothered them that people always showed up to places _fashionably late._

"If everyone's going to be late, why don't they just change the time a little so other people are actually on time?" Kyo complained holding her sister's arm and watching the crowd come through the door.  
"I think," Momiji mumbled, "that when people decide a time for a party they just say a little earlier than they mean to make up for people wanting to show up late. At least that's what I would do."

The twin in yellow went about keeping track of the people who came in. Being loners, they didn't have anyone that they were really waiting for but there are certain people who are just easier to talk to than others. After a full hour, Momiji still hadn't seen anyone who might have made this overnight party fun; thus she soon began to work on excuses to leave early.

"Who's up for some drinking games?" One of the older looking kids yelled, holding up a funnel. He appeared to be the older brother of the one hosting the party.

"Drinking?" Kyo looked over towards the rowdy party goers (the twins had been sitting in the corner with their stuff since they arrived). "I think that we should leave, even if Ryu would get mad at us saying that we wasted a valuable opportunity or something."  
Before Momiji could reply one of the other girls from their class came over to them. "I guess you'll be wimping out like the goody-two-shoes you guys are?"  
Kyo and Momiji's lack of being social had earned them a reputation as completely innocent people because the rest of the class was usually doing something bad. They looked up at the girl, smirked, and then said in unison, "We like to use our brains, not waste them."  
"Besides," Momiji continued, "it's beer, right? I don't drink things that don't taste good."

Waving her hands and smiling Kyo added, "We probably couldn't hold the glass anyway we're starting to disappear, see—Wait, what?" She flailed her arms up and down, they were really starting to disappear.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Momiji yelled looking back and forth between her vanishing hands and the confused and worried faces of their peers who had all stopped what they were doing to stare.

After just a few seconds, the twins started to solidify and the decorated home of the girl who wanted to be prom queen and all their classmates had been replaced with a desert landscape and a sleepy looking sun setting down over the horizon. Yes, the sun was indeed sleepy looking; it actually had a face with inset eyes that were, at this time, half closed and a pointed nose like the carrot nose of a snowman and a large mouth complete with teeth and what looked like drool.

"Duh fuck?" Momiji repeated herself.

"It has a face!" Kyo pointed out the obvious, her jaw was dropped slightly. "They drugged us didn't they? We're screwed, our brain cells are gonna die. Die dead. And we can never get them back. Because they are brain cells. And they don't regrow. Toshi is gonna kill us," she sighed, ending her sentence in a slumping position.

"Why you talking bad grammar?" Momiji said with a stupid voice in an attempt to calm down her slightly younger sister. "So what if we've been drugged? People come off trips like this all the time, we just have to chill and wait it out."

"Wait it out, gotcha," Kyo plopped on the sandy floor looking up at the sun. "You know, that sun looks really familiar," she shrugged, "Of course it'd look familiar because this is a bad trip so it's going to be of something I like right? That's how drugs work? No. It's the opposite. Well then."

"Do you see the same sun I see?" Momiji asked as if Kyo could possibly know exactly what she was seeing.

"Yep."

"So we're hallucinating Soul Eater. This is kind of nice."

"Yep. Hey wait, when people are hallucinating they see different things, don't they?"

"Not always," Momiji said starting to draw patterns in the sand that she still didn't believe was really there. "The Beatles seemed to do it a lot—see the same thing I mean."

"Oh is that what they did? I just thought they put all their acid trips on the same video clip, or something like that. That way it confused people even more," Kyo looked around, there really was nothing but sand for as far as she could see. "That's what I would do if I could get away with it," she giggled, drawing a submarine in the sand, it seemed to fit the conversation they were having.

Sometime later, after the Soul Eater moon had traveled all the way across the sky to where the sun had been at the time they first started seeing this, the twins were tired, cold, and thirsty. If this lasted any longer they would simply have to get up and look for another place to go.

"How long do hallucinations normally last? Because I didn't think they would make people feel pretty miserable like this." Kyo shivered, looking up to see a figure running towards them. "Oh look, is this part of the hallucination too? Maybe he'll give us some icecream and a bed! OIIIIII! Over here!" She started waving her hands towards the figure.

"Silly, Kyo," Momiji giggled sleepily, "hallucinations can't give you things." Afterwards she proceeded to lump up the sand into a mound that she laid her head on like a pillow. Maybe if she went to sleep this would be gone when she woke up.

"Oi! Mr. Blue person! Can you help us!" Kyo was projecting her voice to the _Mr. Blue Person_ who was still a good distance away from them. She started digging for her phone when her ringtone, the route 1 theme from the original Pokémon games, started to play. "Moshi Moshi?" she answered the phone with a giggle wanting to know what else the hallucination could throw at them.

"Where the hell are you!" A familiar male voice yelled from the phone; it was their brother Toshi. "I got a phone call from the girl's mother saying that you two left their house! This better not be one of your jokes, you are to come home right now young lady!"

"Calm down, Toshi-Onii, after we wake up we'll be home and you'll be fixing breakfast like normal. So I love you byebye," Kyo pulled the phone from her face as Toshi's rant continued. He went on and on about how the mother said the twins disappeared until the 'end' button was finally pressed…Suddenly something clicked in Kyo's mind. "Momiji! Get up! Get up fast this is bad!"

"Nuh?" Momiji rolled away from Kyo a little bit to be outside of her hitting range in case she got even more excited. "What's the matter?"

"So, remember at the party when we started to disappear?" Kyo watched as the blue man was coming closer to them. "Well that was real and right now that man is coming after us. Do you know where we are? Yeah this is Soul Eater world and we're dressed up as witches," She backed up, making a scared face when she saw that the man was carrying a knife. "And right now, that's not the best thing to look like!" She realized that she was talking really fast and so she didn't know if her sister caught everything.

"What do you mean 'real'?" Momiji blinked dumbly and got out her phone without even glancing at the blue man with a knife. She figured that if he were truly intent on killing them he would have been a little sneakier. She searched her contacts list for Toshi and called him back wondering if he even realized that Kyo had hung up. He answered on the first ring.  
"Momiji?" He yelled into the phone causing Momiji to cringe at the sound. "Momiji you better explain what's going on!"

"I cannot, dear brother, explain anything to you. You see, I myself am most confused as to the details of this situation. However, I will tell you what little I remember and then you can try to piece this mystery together into a logical explanation."

As she talked the man had closed in on them. As she had guessed, he did not attack right away. "I need to ask you a few questions," he said with authority keeping his knife ready. Momiji simply held up a finger to indicate that she was on the phone and would be with him in a moment.

Toshi waited silently for Momiji's story; if she was talking so politely to him, something must be wrong.

"My story is as follows: Kyo and I were sitting at the party being—umm…social," she rolled her eyes at her own lie, "with all of our classmates—when all of the sudden our bodies began to fade away. Next thing we know, we're in a desert and the sun has a face…well make that had because the moon is out now. Moon has a face too, by the way. It's really cool. You watched a little bit of Soul Eater with us, right? It looks like that. Oh, and Sid is standing here. I think he wanted to kill us."

"Momiji…." Toshi trailed off trying to make sense of his sister, "don't mess around I'm seriously worried about you guys."

Momiji thought for a moment about how she could prove that what she was saying was true. She looked up at Sid. "Hey, talk to him," she said handing him her phone.

Sid stared at the object in his hand until Momiji pushed it up to his ear.

"Say hello to my brother," she said looking at him hopefully.

"Hello?" the zombie said awkwardly. "Yes, this is Sid. Why wouldn't the sun have a face? No, I'm not trying to trick you, that's not the kind of guy I used to be. I just got here…I'm a three star meister. There was just a rumor going around that twin witches were spotted around here so I was sent to investigate. I can't tell you things like that, I wasn't the kind of guy to give away secrets. They don't look injured."

Momiji took her phone back when she was satisfied that Toshi would believe them. "Yo, it's me again."

"Dear sister, how in the hell did that happen?"

"Beats me," Momiji shrugged even though he couldn't see her.

"Tell Onii-chan that we have to go with the nice zombie man now ok?" Kyo hid herself behind her twin, scared of the man that seemed to tower above them. "Because he looks like he wants to take us somewhere, and not kill us… isn't that right?"

~*(What if they were just drugged? Then what?)*~

Hours later, the young shinigami of this world, known as Death the Kid, was sitting at his dining room table (that was positioned perfectly in the center of the room) for breakfast with the Thompson sisters and the orange haired twins that had appeared from another world. The events from earlier were replaying in his head.

INT. DEATH ROOM – AROUND 5AM

DEATH SCYTHE (30s) stands fully dressed beside a tall mirror from which SHINIGAMI (?) is communicating from. DR. FRANKEN STEIN (30s) stands just off the platform that the mirror is on in pajamas and a lab coat. DEATH THE KID (teens) enters in his perfectly pressed pajamas with little number eights all over them.

**DEATH THE KID**

You wanted to see me, father?

**SHINIGAMI**

Ah yes, Kid! I'm sorry that I had to ask you

to come out here so early in the morning, but

it seems that we have a situation on our hands.

You may have heard that earlier today people

were reporting that there were twin witches

just sitting together in the middle of the

desert? It seemed rather suspicious so I

sent Sid to go and investigate. When they

were unable to give him any answers he

brought them back here.

**DEATH THE KID**

What? They're not endangering other students

are they?

**SHINIGAMI**

Now now, don't get ahead of me. They're in far

more trouble than they could possibly cause. It

seems that they were somehow summoned here from

a parallel reality.

**DEATH SCYTHE**

You don't really expect us to believe that, do

you?

**SHINIGAMI**

It's the only thing Sid could get out of them.

Apparently the reason they were sitting there

that long was because they didn't believe what

they were seeing. They just thought that their

friends had drugged them.

**DEATH SCYTHE**

What did they see in the middle of the desert

that they didn't believe was real?

**SHINIGAMI**

I don't know. It could have just been that they

were suddenly in the desert; I can't say what

kind of place they were in before and nobody

seems to know how they go there. Anyway, listen

to me, this is important. Whether or not you

believe that they came from another world is up

to you, but their souls certainly weren't made

for this one. I believe they're having a

negative reaction to just existing here, the

shape of their souls is constantly changing. I'm

fairly certain that they'll stop once they find

a stable form but in the meantime, Kid, I need

you to stay close to them.

**DEATH THE KID**

Yes, father.

**SHINIGAMI**

It's possible that their souls won't find a

stable form soon enough and they will

suddenly become exhausted and disintegrate. If

it comes to that then it's very important that

they are taken care of properly, after all a

shinigami's job is to protect good souls.

**DEATH THE KID**

Yes, father.

**SHINIGAMI**

Excelent! Now, Stein, how does all this sound

to you?

**DR. FRANKEN STEIN**

Sounds fascinating.

**SHINIGAMI**

I know there isn't much to go on, but I need you

to figure out what brought them here from their

world. It would be troublesome if this became

a common thing.

**DR. FRANKEN STEIN**

I'll see what I can find.

**DEATH THE KID**

If I may, where will I find these girls?

**SHINIGAMI**

Miss Medusa should be tending to them in the

nurses' office.

(Kid starts to leave)

Oh! One more thing! Until their souls stabilize,

their personalities could be highly unstable as

well. I'm not completely sure that they will be,

but it's something you should watch out for.

INT. HOSPITAL WING – SUNRISE

Death the Kid is standing over the hospital bed that twins KYO and MOMIJI (17) are sharing. They are wearing identical pajamas. The sheets on the bed next to theirs are messed up as if someone had been laying in it. There are empty juice boxes and candy wrappers littering the nightstand next to them and the one next to the other bed. Kid puts his hand on the shoulder of the twin closest to him and gently shakes her awake. She looks up at him, her blue eyes glazed over with sleep, and then turns and wakes the other.

"So," Kid heard Liz mumble sleepily to the twins, which brought him back to the present. "They said they would give you guys the same allowance they give students, right? When you get that today we should go shopping so you can have more clothes that you can wear. If Kid doesn't really need us today, Patty and I can show you around the city and we'll have a girls' day out."

"No," Kid interrupted suddenly and more forcefully than he meant to. Everyone at the table looked at him. "I mean...I'll go too."

"Huh? How come, Kid? You've never wanted to go shopping before," Liz blinked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

Kyo, the twin on the left side of the table, looked up from her plate that she been glaring at since she sat down, smiled, and said, "Yeah, going shopping for clothes sounds really fun."

Momiji, the twin on the right side of the table, gave a sleepy smile, "Death the Kid is definitely one of our favorite characters so it's perfectly okay if he wants to spend all his time with us, right, Kyo?" she said it in kind of a sing-song manner.

The twins had talked a little bit about their world and mentioned that they have an anime about some of the people here. Kid was certain that that's what Momiji was talking about.

Patty mumbled something that Kid didn't pay attention to, probably something about being sleepy.

"Of course dear sister, we do not dare to make him feel out of place, isn't that right?" Kyo replied with a giggle and pushed her still untouched plate aside. She looked directly at Kid now, "When do you think we can go shopping? After you're done checking the house? Or we could leave right now and you can catch up with us later, isn't that right? I say this because I am _not _staying here for you to fix a house for three hours."

Judging by Kyo's tone, Kid decided that Kyo's smile a little bit ago was forced; she was obviously very grumpy—probably from not getting much sleep. "What makes you think it'll take me three hours to check the house?" he asked deciding not to take her accusations and unwillingness to wait too personally because of her mood. "I just need to do a quick inspection to make sure everything is perfect before I leave. I assure you that it won't take more than a few minutes."

"We know it takes hours before you're satisfied," Liz mumbled under her breath.

For a few moments Kyo looked at him as if he were stupid, but then gave him a sideways smirk. "Alright, I'll stay for you to clean. Only on one condition though; if you are not done within thirty minutes, I get to mess with your perfect symmetry. Are you still willing to say that you do not take a couple of hours to check your house for anything wrong?"

A terrible icy sickness washed over Kid and he found himself unable to speak.

"Ne, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Liz jumped to his defense.

"Hey, hey, Kyo, Kyo," Patty interjected suddenly. "If the sun and moon in your world are just faceless circles, how can you tell day time from night time?"

Kyo appeared distracted and confused by Patty's question. This is good because if Kyo was distracted then the symmetry was safe. Right? Right?

"Well… see, in the day time there aren't any stars and you can see well without flashlights," She explained. "During the night time it's really dark outside and you normally need light if you're outside, I guess."

"Kid," Momiji said while Kyo was still giving her explanation, "if it really takes you that long, why don't we just meet you somewhere?"

"No." he insisted sternly. "We will be staying together."

"What's with you Kid? What do you think is going to happen—" Liz was arguing but he cut her off with a warning look.

"Oh, I see," Patty continued her conversation with Kyo completely eliminating the space for the awkward silence that would surely have been there. "Then you should buy some lights at the store to take back so you can see!"

"I already have a flashlight, therefore I won't need anything else to see at night until the batteries die. So, when are we going shopping then?" Kyo looked at everyone. "I would love new clothes for Monday, because we're joining you guys at school aren't we?" She appeared genuinely excited now.

"We can leave as soon as everyone's ready," Kid announced. "We need to go to the main office in my father's school so that you can pick up your money first, of course."

"I feel kinda bad about taking the money without being a student. Could we also sign up for Shibusen?" Kyo jumped up and pushed in her chair. "Let's go!" she ran around to her sister and pulled on her arm.

"Ah, hang on," Kid stopped them. "I need to make sure everything is perfect."

For reasons unknown to him, Momiji started giggling. "Ahh, Kid, you're sooooooo cute!" she exclaimed. "Please let me give you a hug!" He didn't have any time to respond before she glomped him and started giggling again.

"Hey no fair!" Kyo dashed over and glomped him as well. "You're so adorable! And this way it's a symmetrical hug!" She started giggling as well.

"Ah..ah…" Kid stammered. Then suddenly he realized… "This IS symmetrical! Ah, how wonderful~" he actually hugged them back in his joy. "Ah…hang on," he broke away and began straightening their clothes but certain wrinkles just refused to be straightened. "It's no use…you'll have to take these off so they can be ironed."

The twins both gave Kid a look that said that they thought he must be stupid. They mirrored each other expressions perfectly, if it had not been for the wrinkles in their clothes, their symmetry would have been flawless.

"Ah, no," Kid tried to explain himself, "I meant you would go in the other room and give Liz your clothes to give to me so I can fix them."

Kyo shook her head slightly, sighing, "it won't matter if you chose to iron these or not, because as soon as we put them back on, there will be new wrinkles." She released her hug on him and moved away a little bit. "Ok?"

"Umm…" Momiji pulled away as well, "don't worry about the wrinkles right now, are you sure the rest of your house is symmetrical? Did you fold the corners of the toilet paper?"

"Now that I think about it," Kid put his thumb and index finger in a check mark shape under his chin, "I might have forgotten this time. I must go check." He disappeared into another room.

Liz sighed. "Why did you get him started? Now we're going to be here all day."

"He was picking on our clothes…" Momiji frowned putting back the wrinkles he managed to get straightened out. She didn't really want them there but she doesn't like having her things fixed.

xxx

Liz had managed to convince Kid to leave the house in only forty five minutes and it was only after they made their stop at the school that Kid realized Momiji's shirt was messed up again. To keep him at bay with Momiji's clothing Liz pulled him to the front so that he could no longer see the twins and argue.

"This is exciting," Kyo giggled happily to her twin sister. The only reason she was this happy was because she was still in the Soul Eater realm, and of course, eventually, she would get to meet Soul.

"I can't believe we're actually going to be going to classes in Shibusen. I feel like a little kid getting ready for the first day of kindergarten," Momiji said walking backwards to face Kyo. "Oi," She yelled to the rest of the group she was with, "is Dr. Stein scary in class? I imagine he would be scary. Scary but cool."

"Well you wouldn't want to get on his bad side," Liz explained, "but really he's just like a normal teacher inside the classroom."

"So Stein is already at Shibusen, which means Soul and Maka doesn't have any soul's." Kyo started talking to herself, putting her finger up to her lips and tilting her head. "Which really puts us at what time?" she shrugged, nothing really bringing her down from her happiness, "dunno~"

"It's about twenty after ten," Momiji shrugged, "That's the time it is now." After a few more steps, Momiji re-straightened the wrinkles that Kid had fixed earlier and ran up beside the unsymmetrical boy. "Explain to us why we can follow you to classes but can't enroll right away?"

Kid pointed at her shirt and yelled, "YOU HAVE TO LET ME FIX…eh?"

"Fix 'eh'?" Momiji tipped her head to the side.

Kyo was left in the back of the group and felt like she was left out of everything. Death the Kid was one of her favorite characters and Momiji was getting all of the attention and it bugged her. She fixed her shirt as well as Momiji's and ran beside the poor OCD boy, "Have you never been around twins before? Does it mean you like us, because we're symmetrical?"

Kid stopped walking and stared open mouthed at Momiji's fixed shirt as if he couldn't figure out how it happened.

Momiji tried to hide her shirt with her arms. "Stop staring, creep," she said and then walked back and stood between Liz and Patty.

"Ne ne," Kyo looked over to the young Shinigami that she was walking with, her tone becoming serious. "Are you hiding something from us? Is there something that we did and we need to be watched for it?" She then laughed, "Nah, that can't be possible we just got here!"

When Liz stopped in front of a store the whole group stopped. If it's Liz then she'll know a good place to shop for clothes. "Here is where I get my clothes, of course Patty too," she informed the gang.

"Oh, looks like my question won't get answered," Momiji huffed. "Looks like I'll have to ask myself. 'Momiji, why can't we go ahead and enroll in Shibusen?' 'What? Why are you asking that? You already know the answer.' 'So that it can be explained to the reader, of course~' 'What reader?' 'Just answer the question.' 'Okay…well you can't enroll yet because of a lack of records…you know, medical records, school records, records that you were born, etc. Eventually there will be a physical and a placement test. On top of that, no one has any idea if we'll be here long enough for it to matter.' 'Thank you, that was very informative.' 'You're welcome.'"

"…" Everyone stared at Momiji.

Kyo was the first to break the silence, "Been thinking 'bout that enough?" she bounced to Momiji and hugged her, "It's ok big sis! I'll pay attention to you even if we have the same questions!" she grinned as they walked into the store and were hit with the site of all the colorful clothes. "Wow..."

"Ohhh," Momiji looked around, "look at all the stuff."

"Let's get started," Liz smiled.

"Hey guys, hey guys," Patty called from halfway across the room already, "you should try this on!"

For the next three hours, Liz and Patty took turns having the twins try on different outfits and absolutely nothing changed in their souls and Kid had begun to wish he had had the option of staying home. Maybe he should have convinced them to go back to sleep once they got settled?

"Sorry, Kid," Momiji apologized after she checked out. "You looked so board sitting here. Maybe you really should have stayed home."

"Ah, no," Kid looked up to Momiji, his cheek was a bit red from laying on his hand. "I had a good time watching you two try on clothes," he wasn't sounding too convincing, but his words still concealed the fact that he had to be around them 24/7 right now. "Did you pick anything nice?"

"Yea we picked out really nice things!" Kyo happened to be close enough to bounce in on their conversation. She was smiling and had large bags in her hand. "I got a really pretty dress! What will I ever wear it for? I don't know! But! I have it," she loved to dress up when she got the chance. "This was a good idea!"

"So," Momiji said energetically, "I think that it's—" suddenly her phone rang. "Hi, Toshi~" Momiji said into the receiver after checking the caller I.D. "Guess what? We bought clothes~! And we're being social, thank you very much."

"Why didn't one of you call me after you got settled in?" Toshi yelled through the phone loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh," Momiji blinked. "Well, dearest brother, we got all caught up in the confusion and it slipped our minds. However we are obviously unharmed at the moment. We're staying with Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters and everything is just peachy."

Toshi sighed with relief. "I'm glad to hear that. Just check in more often, please. I have no idea what's going on over there."

"Hai~" Momiji said.

"By the way, I've contacted Aleksandar."

"Alek? You told Alek that we disappeared? Kyo," Momiji put the phone against her shirt as she addressed her sister, "he talked to Alek." She put the phone back up to her ear. "So we're going to hear from Alek? Awesome, I miss Alek~"

Toshi ended the conversation by making her promise about ten times that they would check in every night and every morning and then he hung up.

"I don't think that the conversation with Alek is going to go so well," Kyo scratched her head with her finger. Aleksandar was even more protective and worrisome than their brother Toshi; after all, he was the one to basically raise the twins when they lost their parents back when they were only a year old. "There is going to be a lot of screaming... on the other hand... Alek, yay!"

"So I wonder how your phones work here?" Liz put her finger to her chin, it was her thinking pose. "You would think that they would get messed up with all that happened or at least not be able to reach your world from here."

"Yeah, you'd think," Momiji agreed, putting her phone away. "But I'm sure glad that it does work…Anyway! As I was saying before, I think it's time for some lunch!" Her stomach growled right after the word 'lunch' as if it were agreeing with her.

"Yes!" Kyo and Patty seemed to agreed together with a laugh. "Where's a good place to eat in Death City?" Kyo pranced around her sister, seeming to go in circles. "Eeehhh, are we going to have to announce ourselves in front of everyone in school tomorrow? I'm suddenly very nervous..." she held onto Momiji's arm.

"Of all the things going on, that's what you're worried about?" Momiji allowed her arm to be held.

xxx

The rest of that day and all of the next were uneventful. The twins kept their promise to Toshi and had been calling him. Apparently Alek hadn't arrived at their house yet but there were a lot of other people that came by. As early as Sunday, the rumor that they had teleported into another world had already spread leading to random kids from their school to stop by their house to find out anything they can about it from Toshi or Ryu. When the twins had called home, the girl whose party they had went to was there and she insisted on talking to them like she was their best friend until Kyo hung up on her. It's amazing how popular people become once they're gone. Finally, Monday morning came around and it was time for homeroom to start. Kyo and Momiji were sitting on opposite sides of Death the Kid and Liz and Patty were behind them waiting for Sid Barett, the teacher, to come in and take role.

"You don't need to be nervous," Kid said to Kyo for the twentieth time.

"A-ah..." Kyo tried to form words but failed. It was at times like this that she couldn't be herself and it made her really nervous. She just gave a nod as Sid came in making her heartbeat faster, "M-meep..." she mumbled extremely nervous now. When it was time for them to be introduced Sid called them to the front of the room, which most homeroom teachers do.

"Introduce yourselves," Sid said with a strong deep voice, that made Kyo hide behind Momiji like the nervous girl she is, "You first..." she whispered in her twin's ear.

Momiji waved shyly but spoke very clearly to the class. "We're the Mitsunari twins. I'm Momiji and this is Kyo. We're half Japanese by birth but we grew up all American. We're not officially students right now but I look forward to getting to know all of you." She really wasn't sure if she should talk about being from another world or anything. She figured that if anyone had heard anything about that then they would ask them later.

"N-n-nice to meet you," Kyo blushed horribly as she bowed to the rest of the class, that's what you do right? She grabbed onto Momiji's arm, it's a habbit she does when she gets overly nervous. As she got back to her seats she couldn't help but ask, "what do we have for first period?"

This whole time she made sure to keep her voice down because everyone kept staring at the two. It's like people have never seen a pair of twins before, and frankly, Kyo just wanted to hide.

"All I know is that we follow Kid," Momiji whispered back. "Right, Kid?"

"That's right," Kid confirmed.

"By the way," Momiji now put her hand in a 'C' shape by her mouth as if she was saying something very secretive, "why are we together all the time?"

"Do you hate being around me?" Kid questioned, making it seem that he was hurt because of that question. "You two are perfectly symmetrical, I enjoy hanging around you," he made a slight pouty face, it got him off the hook for now.

"Aw... Momiji don't pick on him too much!" Kyo frowned at her sister for being mean. "It's ok Kid, I like being around you," she gave him a slight hug with a huge smile stuck on her face.

"I didn't mean it like that," she hugged Kid too but then remembered that all the other students had been staring at them so she released the hug quickly and stole a piece of paper and acted like she was doodling when she was actually using her peripheral vision to see who else was in the class. Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki happened to be just one row in front of them, Ox Ford and Harvar were among the students on the far right of the class as well as Killik and his two chibi parners. Momiji didn't notice anyone else that she recognized, but her vision only extends so far. Seeing more characters that she knew was very exciting and she couldn't help but smile bigly.

Kyo leaned on her hand smiling at the white haired boy named Soul, who was in front of them. She giggled slightly, she liked him outside in the real world and being this close made her a giddy school girl. "I'm happy..." she mumbled, a slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she quit paying attention to the homeroom teacher.

"Stop staring, it's rude..." Kid scolded Kyo who in turn shoved the topic away. She wanted to stare, and for as long as she could without the white haired boy noticing.

Xxx

As the day went by, the twins followed Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters from class to class. To Momiji's displeasure, Dr. Stein had not been there that day and Spirit Albarn had stood in as a substitute teacher. Right before school was over for the day, Black Star made his big entrance getting a lot of attention as well as detention. At the end of the day, the twins' group stayed behind for a bit to talk to other students.

"I don't know how to deal with this..." Kyo hid behind her sister, watching Soul from a distance. She was acting so awkward when she was around him, kinda like a little middle schooler. "H-hi..." she stuttered, trying to talk normal until she looked him in the eyes.

"So, I wonder where Dr. Stein was today..." Maka kind of talked to herself because she hated when her papa was the teacher—he makes weird faces at her.

"Me too," Momiji sighed acting like she was screwing something into her head.

"Did you guys hear?" Liz asked the group. "These two just appeared from a parallel universe last night!"

"What? Really?" Maka straightened up in surprise. Apparently this fact had been kept hush-hush.

"So what?" Black Star stated with his hands on his detention-skipping hips. "I'm way ahead of this era."

Kyo accidently laughed at what Black Star said, bad mistake. "Black Star, I don't think you can be out of our era, so maybe you should calm down-um..." she just remembered who she was talking to, but it was too late to take back her words.

"What do you mean?" Black Star started glaring at the twin who insulted him. "Of course I'm ahead of your era! I'm ahead of everything! You tried to take my stage earlier by showing up and making everyone stare. I challenge you! Why don't you fight me already?"

"Nnnnn" Kyo hid behind Kid; she happened to know that he could take Black Star if need be.

"I'm not fighting him; Kyo, you're on your own," Momiji smiled.

"There's not going to be any fighting," Death the Kid announced looking at Kyo, unamused by her hiding behind him. "Even if we had a teacher present, they are guest at our school who did not come to fight and therefore challenging them is restricted."

"Thank god..." Kyo sighed in relief and apologized to Black Star. "What do you all like to do to hangout?" she questioned looking at everyone but Soul, it's what she does when she likes someone, doesn't look them in the eye.

Naturally the one Kyo was avoiding answered first. "I like to do cool things like listen to music or just find someone to hang out," said Soul. "Unlike this bookworm who does nothing but stay inside alone and read," he pointed his thumb at Maka.

"Shut up!" Maka yelled back at him. "There's nothing wrong with reading books! As a matter of fact, you should try reading more, it makes people smarter, you know!"

"Relax, I was just messing with you."

Maka crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Hmp."

"Are you really from a parallel universe?" Tsubaki, a girl with long black hair and a star on the chest area of her neutral brown colored dress, asked.

Momiji shrugged her shoulders. "As far as I know, this could all be some crazy dream."

"Momiji, it's definitely not a dream, because certain things would happen to where I'd be flying and whatnot. And I'm pretty sure I don't get hungry in my dreams," Kyo pointed out smiling slightly because she said something odd. "Anyways maybe we should go-" Her voice was interrupted by her phone ringing. It was Aleksandar. "Uh-oh..."


End file.
